Forbidden Love
by alwayssometimes
Summary: Draco/Ginny. Ginny has a crush on Draco and tries to let him know. Will he feel the same? Smut in later chapters .
1. Chapter 1

**BIG DREAMS.**

****Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley sat in the great hall one morning surrounded by her friends and wonderful food, but she wasn't interested in talking or eating. She was interested in one confident,pale-faced, platinum haired slytherin.

She sat at the long Gryffindor table in the great hall unaware that Hermione was waiting for an answer for a question Ginny hadn't heard. "mm...yeah" Ginny absent mindedly said in a pitiful attempt to pretend she was remotely interested. Hermione looked in the same direction as Ginny's gaze then smiled at her friend. "Look if you're going to stare, don't make it so obvious!" she joked. Ginny turned a bright shade of Weasley red. For the first time since she entered the great hall that morning she took her eyes off Draco and refocused them on Hermione. There were 2 ways she could play this; confess to Hermione or act dumb. Ginny decided to go with the latter. "Whatever do you mean, 'mione?" She said a little to innocently.  
"You don't have to be as smart as I am to see that you like him" she said matter-of-factly. Ginny thought she actually sounded okay with it. Ginny thought Hermione would be disgusted by it, considering how much she loathed Draco. But she sounded like she accepted, encouraged even, her crush. Ginny smiled. "yeah I do. I really like him Hermione. He's so... I don't know." She was lost for words. He was just so perfect. Hermione smiled knowingly.  
"Aw Gin, do you think you will tell him how you feel?" She thought about it. Could there be a chance that Draco felt the same way?  
"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me back?" Hermione took a gulp of pumpkin juice as she thought it over.  
"Want me to talk to him for you? try and see how he feels?" Ginny choked on her juice. She looked towards the other side of the hall at Draco but Cedric Diggory at the Hufflepuff table was blocking her view. She looked back at Hermione. She was still waiting for an answer. Ginny shrugged as she stood to leave. Since when had Hermione been close with Malfoy?

Ginny sat in the great hall the next morning watching Draco, as usual. A piece of toast was clasped in her hand but she had completely forgotten it. All night Ginny had wondered how Hermione would talk to Draco. She thought they hated each other? But more importantly what would he say? She was awake well into the night worrying about it but eventually she had drifted off. As she watched Draco joke with Blaise she wondered if Hermione had already talked to him. She felt a few flutters in her stomach. She didn't know if she wanted to know what he had said or not. She turned her gaze away from Draco and looked down. Ginny was suprized to find a piece of toast in her hand. She took a bite but then put the rest down. The butterflys in her stomach had gotten worse. She was too nervous to eat. She was about to glance back over at Draco when she caught a glimpse of something running towards her from the doors of the great hall. That something was Hermione.

If she thought she was nervous before, she was _really_ nervous now. Hermione scooted onto the seat next to her. She was grinning from ear to ear. Ginny's heart was racing. This is it ,she thought. She took several deep breaths. "okay. tell me, is it good or bad?" She wiped her hands on her Gryffindor robes, Her palms were sweaty. Hermione laughed. "Would I be smiling if it was bad?" Hearing this Ginny's smile soon mirrored Hermione's. She tried top stop it, she didn't want to get her hopes up but he friends positivity was contagious. "Okay so what did he say?" Ginny demanded. She couldn't wait any longer.  
"Okay so he said that he didn't really know you that well but he thought you were quite pretty (Ginny smiled even more at this) and he said he wants to get to know you!" Hermione squealed very loudly which got Ron's attention.  
"Who wants to get to know who?" he asked with his mouth still full of egg so it sounded more like " 'oo ants ta gitano oo?" Ginny exchanged glances with Hermione. She racked her brains for an excuse but Ginny couldn't think of any. Luckily Hermione made up some rubbish about Professor Binns and a history of magic assignment. As soon as Ron heard the word 'assignment' he lost all interest and went back to stuffing his face as if his life depended on it. She shot Hermione a grateful smile. "Anyway!" Hermione restarted, "As I was saying he's interested!" Ginny let out a triumphant little squeal of happiness. He was interested in her, Ginny Weasley! She thought he wouldn't so much as look at a 'blood traitor' like her. She thought her was into all that pureblood bullshit. But he wasn't. He was into _her. _ She always liked to think Draco was better than all that and here was the proof. He was interested! She couldn't believe it. Ginny looked over at Draco who was sitting at the slytherin table. Ginny was disapointed to see that he wasn't looking over at her. She wondered what would happen now, would they go on a date? She smiled at the thought. "Gin, can you stop staring at him for more than 5 seconds ?" Hermione teased. Ginny blushed but turned her attention back on Hermione. "Oh yeah, he said to meet him at the top of the astronomy tower tonight at 8. He sounded really excited." Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Everyone knew the astronomy tower is where you took someone when you wanted to make out with them. She was so happy, hopefully tonight she would be locking lips with Draco Malfoy!

"Thanks Hermione, I really owe you one. If it wasn't for you I never would have told him!" Ginny said as she hugged her friend.  
"No problem. Just promise me you'll tell me everything that happens tonight, deal?" She winked at Ginny. She grinned back at her and got up to leave.  
"Deal" she said.

As Ginny practically skipped towards the exit of the great hall she smiled at everyone she saw. Just as she got into the corridor she felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with cedric Diggory, her smile still covering most f her face. "hey Ginny" Cedric smiled.  
"Hello" Ginny said sounding giddy with happiness about Draco. What could cedric want? She couldn't recall ever talking to him. Cedric smiled awkwardly.  
"So Hermione talked to me yesterday. I'm so flattered, honestly Ginny. Did she tell you about meeting me tonight?" Flattered? Why was Cedric flattered and why was he telling her? Then she realized. _"Did she tell you about meeting me tonight?"_ No. he couldn't mean at 8 o'clock on the astronomy tower, could he? Ginny groaned. Hermione thought she liked Cedric. And Cedric thought she liked him too...

**So guys what did you think? Thankyou for reading, please review! What do you think Ginny will/should do? Chapter 2 is on its way!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"And Cedric thought she liked him too."_

Ginny just stood there looking into Cedric's blue eyes. What was she supposed to do? Tell him Hermione got it wrong? Confess about Draco? Play along? No she couldn't play along. That would just make it worse when Cedric finally found out the truth. God why on earth did Hermione think it was Cedric anyways. And then Ginny remembered. Cedric had been sitting in the same direction that morning near Draco at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione must have thought she was looking at Cedric. She was annoyed at Hermione for getting her into this mess but deep down , _very_ deep down, she knew it was an easy mistake to make.

She took a deep breath. "Cedric, listen..." She stopped because the corridor was suddenly full of students. She wanted to do this in private. She at least owed Cedric that much. She dragged Cedric by the arm down the corridor and into a small alcove where no one would see them. Cedric looked slightly confused as to what exactly was happening. Poor guy, Ginny thought. 'Listen Cedric. I know Hermione told you that I liked you but I'm really sorry, she got it wrong. I mean you're a great guy Cedric! It's just..." Ginny contemplated telling him about Draco. "It's just I'm not really into you. Merlin, I'm so sorry." Ginny rambled. She watched Cedric's face contort into a grin. What? Why was he smiling? "That's Okay Ginny, I meant what i said though. You are really pretty and I still want to get to know you." Ginny nodded. He was taking this so well, He really was a great guy.  
"Well you know about the Hogsmede trip next week? Maybe we could meet up in the three broomsticks for a butterbeer?"  
"That sounds nice Ginny" He said. he gave her one last smile then turned to leave in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. Ginny slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

This meant that Draco didn't like her and that she wouldn't be snogging anyone on the Astronomy tower at 8 o'clock tonight. Ginny sighed. "Horklump juice" she mumbled as she clambered through the portrait hole. All she wanted to do was relax into the big chair by the fire for an hour before she had quidditch practice. But when she approached the arm chairs she was suprized to find someone already sitting in one. Hermione. She sank into the next one so the two could talk. "So? What happened? I saw Cedric get up and follow you this morning when he saw you leave. Did you talk about tonight!?" She said with a glint in her eye. Ginny really didn't feel like talking about it but figured they would have to talk about it eventually so she may as well get it over with.

"Mione, It's not Cedric. You got it wrong. I wasn't looking at him the other day! So I basically had to tell him that I'm not interested, It was so awkward!" Ginny vented on Hermione. It actually made her feel marginally better ti get it off her chest. Hermione cringed.  
"Oh Merlin Gin, I'm so sorry! I honestly thought it was Cedric! I'm so sorry, I hope you forgive me." She continued to ramble on at a million miles an hour.  
"Hermione! Calm down, I forgive you!" she said ,laughing. Hermione looked relieved. Ginny was so tired from the days events so she just sat staring into the fire and let Hermione process the information. After a while she suddenly said "hang on, if it's not Cedric, who were you staring at Gin?" She asked. Damn. Ginny had hoped she would forget. She didn't want to tell her. She was scared of how she would react. She was about to say it was a secret when she suddenly thought otherwise. She didn't want another Cedric scenario. It was safer to tell her.

"Okay before I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad or anything." Hermione nodded. "And you can't tell ANYONE." Hermione nodded again. Ginny took a deep breath. "It's Malfoy." Hermione looked stunned.  
"Please tell me that there is another boy at this school with the last name Malfoy that isn't Draco?" She begged. At least she wasn't yelling.  
"No Hermione, It's Draco. Look i know he's been... well a prick to you and half this school but I don't know... He can't be all bad. I really like him 'Mione." It felt so good telling someone! Hermione got out of her chair and Ginny thought she was getting up to leave but instead she gave Ginny a hug. Ginny hugged her back. Sometimes she didn't give Hermione enough credit.

Quidditch training was brutal. Because of their match against Slytherin which would be held tomorrow, Harry was working them harder than ever. No way would he lose to Draco trudged into the common room covered in mud and collapsed in the middle of a big comfy arm chair. They better win tomorrow.

The next morning Ginny walked into the great hall to a very animated atmosphere. Everyone was dressed in either red or green. Harry came up behind her and clapped her on the back. "You alright Gin?" She nodded. Ron looked sick with nerves. She took a seat next to Harry and started pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Her eyes wandered over to the slytherin table. She loved the way Draco looked in his slytherin quidditch robes. Draco's head turned and all of a sudden he was staring right at her. Her instincts told her to look away but she couldn't do it. Her eyes were locked with his. Her heart skipped a beat as he mouthed something to her but she couldn't make it out.

The other Gryffindors started to rise out of their seats and proceeded towards the pitch followed y the members from the other three houses. Ginny followed on. Once she was out into the grounds the fresh her woke her up. She was rearing to go. She heard a smug voice behind her "Don't cry too much when you lose, Weaslette." Draco said as he fell into step with her. She tried to fight the smile threatening to break out over her face. She breathed deeply, his elegant and most likely expensive cologne filling her mind. It, he, was intoxicating. "As if, we will win for sure." She said in what she thought was a convincing attempt at confidance. Draco smirked. He looked so sexy when he did that. "Care to put your money , or should I say your ego, where you mouth is?" Ginny looked into his silvery eyes. What did he mean? Eager for a chance to impress Draco and probably out of stupidity she answered "Sure, what did you have in mind?" She answered and regretted it almost instantly. He was cunning and clever. What on earth had she just agreed to do? "If I win, you have to do something for me in Hogsmede." Ginny relaxed a bit, that didn't sound too bad.  
"And _when_ I win?" Draco genuinely laughed at that.  
"Cocky, aren't we Weasel. Well IF you win I will do something for you in hogsmede. Sound fair?" Ginny smiled.  
"You're on, Malfoy."

The quidditch match was a disaster. And that's putting it nicely. Ginny couldn't believe it. Gryffindor had never lost a game against Slytherin. That's the only reason she had agreed to Draco's stupid bet in the first place. Ron hadn't saved a single goal. It wasn't helping that Draco kept circling the keepers posts singing 'Weasley is our king'. To make things worse Draco was playing his best game of the season, maybe of his life. Eleven minutes into the game he had done a spectacular dive and next thing you know he had caught the snitch and won the match. 320 - 30. What would he make he do in hogsmede? Maybe she should just refuse to do it or maybe she wouldn't even go to Hogsmede? But as appealing as those ideas sounded to Ginny she knew that in the end her curiosity and pride would get the better of her.

**Okay so how did you like Chapter 2? What do you think Draco will make Ginny do in Hogsmede? Please review and follow so you will know when chapter 3 is up! Thanks for reading :)))) In the next chapter the real Draco/Ginny stuff will start happening. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Hagrid had started teaching care of magical creatures, it hadn't been as popular among the students. Because of that, the sixth and seventh years were taught together in this class. She,Harry,Hermione and Ron were making their journey to Hagrid's hut where the double lesson was due to start any moment. When they arrived they saw a small group of fellow Gryffindors standing with the Slytherins. Draco's hair shone from the sun and Ginny couldn't take her eyes off him. "Righ' you lot!" Hagrid boomed."Got a real treat fer ya today!" This was met with groans. What Hagrid considered a 'treat' , others often considered dangerous. "So I've set up a little course fer ya ta have a go at. You bes' tackle it in pairs. Now to mix things up a bit I wanna Gryffindor ter go with a Slytherin." he shot apologetic glances in the Gryffindor's direction. "righ', pair up now." A lot of people stood around awkwardly, not wanting to choose a partner. Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and her heart stopped. "you're my partner, Weaslette." Draco demanded. Ginny was secretly excited at the prospect of working one on one with Draco for at least two hours. "Oh and what if I don't want to be your partner?" she said. She didn't want him thinking he could get his way so easily. " Well feel free to choose another partner." he said as he motioned for her to choose. Ginny blushed and Draco smirked triumphantly. She watched everyone else pair up. Hermione had gotten stuck with Goyle, Harry was with Blaise and Ron had been paired up with Crabbe. None of them felt even slightly happy with their partner. Ginny on the other hand was over the moon.

"Okay off you go into the forest, jus' tackle the obstacles and help each other. Should be out in no time. First one back with all the obstacles completed wins." Pairs of Gryffindors and Slytherins took off through the many paths that lead into the forest. Draco started walking towards the one on the far right. Ginny shrugged and followed him. Just before she dissapeared into the forest Hermione caught her eye and gave her a wink. Ginny blushed but winked back.

As they walked to the small clearing up ahead side by side Ginny decided to try and make some conversation. "So, what do I have to do for you in hogsmede?" She asked. Curiosity was driving her mad. Draco smirked then looked into her eyes. "You'll see" He said with a smirk.  
"What, are you really gonna make me wait?" She said sadly. Draco just laughed. They finally approached the clearing and behind them they heard the sound of hooves. A majestic white unicorn trotted round in front of them and blocked their path onward. Ginny knew they would have to find some way to make it move using the things Hagrid had taught them. She saw Draco reaching for his wand and point it at the unicorn. "NO!" she shouted as she lowered his wand, her hand brushing his as she did so. "How else are we going to move it?" he asked.  
"Like this." Ginny approached the unicorn slowly and started stroking his mane. Draco snorted at this.  
'Weaslette what are you doing? We are supposed to get it out of the way not play with it." Ginny smiled, it was nice to know something Draco didn't. She starting humming softly and in no time at all the unicorn slowly departed off into the woods, leaving their path clear. She turned around and smiled smugly at Draco. He walked up to the path "After you Weasel" He said as he motioned for her to go ahead. Ginny blushed hoping that the dark forest would hide it. He was being a true gentleman.

After several more minutes of walking they approached a deadly looking crab. She knew it was a fire crab. It pelted a stream of fire at Ginny's ankles and it narrowly missed. "Rictisempra!" He shouted as he pointed his wand at the crab. Immediately it rolled over, stunned. She shot Draco an appreciative smile. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." They kept walking and eventually found them selves in another clearing. Draco went to keep walking through the path but the trees got up out of the ground and moved in front of him, stopping him. Ginny looked around and spotted something skulking in the shadows. She cautiously walked up to it while Draco watched. As soon as she got within a meter of the strange creature it transformed in front of eyes and she found herself staring at her mother. She was lying on the ground, her eyes blank staring up at the trees. She looked empty and Ginny realized she was dead. Not believing it was true she knelt down beside her mother. It was exactly like her, It even smelt like her. She started heaving big, dry sobs but the boggart begin to change shape once more.

There lay her brother, George, exactly the same as her mother. Dead. Ginny's sobs got worse and she started hyperventilating, tears streaming down her face. Draco just watched on in horror. "Ginny, you need to say riddikilous." In between her ragged breaths she stuttered  
"r-r-Ridik-i-ilus" But it was no where near strong enough to rid the boggart. The boggart began to change shape once more and it formed the shape of her closest family member, her brother Ron. Seeing Ron lying there dead was too much for her. She collapsed at his side and boggart sensed she was at her weakest and did not change form again. Draco didn't know what to do, he hated seeing the girl like this. He ran in front of her and as the boggart was changing into his fears he screamed "Riddikilous!" And the boggart vanished. he turned his attentions back on Ginny's crumpled form. He picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the forest. When they were back at the starting point , in the open he stood her on her feet. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. Draco held her. Her face was buried in his neck and slowly her breathing began to return to normal.

Ginny calmed down and realized that Draco had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Her heart started to flutter. She leaned back slowly so she could look him in the eyes, His arms fell down to her waist. She gulped. Slowly Draco began leaning in, she leaned in too. She was going to kiss him. She couldn't believe it. She felt so safe,protected and happy in his arms. Their lips were almost touching when Ron's voice broke through the silence, the shock sending Draco and Ginny flying apart. When Ginny laid eyes on Ron she ran to him and hugged him and once more started sobbing uncontrollably. Ron gave Draco a confused glance over her head as if to say "What happened?" Draco explained to Ron about the boggart and Ron gave his sister a big hug as he tried to comfort her. Draco thought back on that moment before her git of a brother had come bounding in and ruined everything. It felt so nice having her in his arms, and he was about to kiss her. About to. Merlin he could punch that Ronald Weasley. He wondered when he would get another chance to kiss her. He smirked to himself. Hr couldn't wait for Hogsmede.

**So what did you think? I wrote this chapter really fast, the idea just came to me all at once! So review and tell me what you think, what do you think is going to happen at Hogsmede? Hope you liked it! Remember to follow so you know when chapter 4 is coming! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

2 days had passed since that heated moments in the forest. Although much to Ginny's disappointment that they hadn't kissed, one good thing had happened. She was almost sure that Draco felt something for her. He was so sweet that day, carrying her out , holding her until she calmed down. If only Ron hadn't interrupted. Who knows what would have happened.

Now it was the day of the hogsmede trip. Draco still hadn't told Ginny what it was she would be doing, it had been eating away at her all week. What if it was something gross? Or illegal? Her and Hermione had been discussing it ever since that moment in the forest, she had tried to convince Ginny that she should confess her feelings to Draco. But Ginny was too scared. What if he laughed at her and told the whole school? Well she only had to wait 3 more hours until they would go to hogsmede. Whatever Draco had in store for her , she would find out then.

11 'o clock and Ginny found herself on the Hogwarts express sitting in a compartment with Neville, Luna and Harry making the short journey to Hogsmede. She found her self sitting staring out the window. She wondered what Draco had in store for her. She didn't want him just coming up to her and demand she do whatever it is then, she wanted to know beforehand. She stood up and slid the door to the compartment open, making some excuse about finding Hermione. She traipsed the aisle until she saw Draco sitting in a compartment with Crabbe,Goyle and Blaise. She forced the nerves deep down and slid open the door to his compartment. All four heads turned to look at her, 3 of them wondering what on earth was a blood traitor like her doing in _their_ compartment. But the other boy knew exactly what she was doing here. He motioned for Crabbe,Blaise and Goyle to leave. They were hesitant but after a death glare from Malfoy, they reluctantly stood to leave and Blaise shut the door behind him leaving Ginny and Draco alone together.

She took a seat opposite Draco and looked into his eyes for a moment. "So Draco, care to inform me what exactly it is that I am doing for you today?" Draco smirked and got up and sat as close to Ginny as he could without sitting on her lap. Her breathing started to speed up from the contact. Draco was so close to her, she could lean in and kiss him. It would be that easy. Before she could do anything though he leaned in and put his lips so close to her ear that they were almost touching it. He breathed into it "Meet me in the shrieking shack , at one." The shrieking shack? Ginny really didn't want to go in their, she had heard rumors that it was haunted. "Um, Draco... are you sure...?" He smirked and leaned back  
"Completely." He said with such confidence that it made Ginny feel the slightest bit calmer.

When she stepped off the train and into Hogsmede she immediately headed to the three broomsticks to meet Cedric for that drink she had promised him. It was 12 o clock so she had 1 hour until she had to meet Draco. The warmth of the tavern was welcoming and much nicer than the snowy cold outside. She looked around for a table and quickly found Cedric sitting at one in the far corner. He saw Ginny and waved, pointing at two frothy butterbeers. She maneuvered her way through the crowded pub and sat down next to Cedric. "Hello, thanks for getting my drink" she said as she reached for her bag so she could pay him back. Cedric noticed this, "It's on me Gin" He said. Again Ginny found herself thinking what a great guy Cedric is. "So ,Ginny tell me, is there anyone special in your life?" He inquired.  
"yeah there's Hermione,Harry..." Cedric interrupted.  
"No I mean like a boyfriend." Ginny blushed, Cedric seemed pretty trustworthy. Maybe she could tell him about Draco?  
"Well there is someone, but I wouldn't call him a boyfriend. What about you?"  
"Well.. ah... You know Cho? In Ravenclaw? I've been thinking about asking her out." He confessed. Ginny beamed, it was good that he had forgotten about the whole mix up with Hermione. Ginny suggested that he try and find her now and take her to madame Puddlefoot's tea shop." and with that Cedric downed his drink and left. Ginny also downed her drink and walked out of the cosy pub back into the chilly winters air. She pulled her coat collar tight around her face as a shield from the wind. She had 10 minutes to walk to the shrieking shack. She wondered why on earth they were meeting there of all places. The possibility of a set upon Draco's part ran through her mind but somehow Ginny knew that this wasn't the case.

Ginny gingerly pushed open the door to the shrieking shack. It lead to a fairly light but dusty and manky passage way. She cautiously walked through it, wondering what would be on the other end. The passage way lead to a door which stood ajar , as if someone had recently gone through. She figured Draco must already be here. She felt more butterflies in her stomach. Without giving herself time to turn back, she bravely stepped into the room. Instead of the dusty,broken and trashed room that she expected to see, what she saw was a bright room with a king sized mattress on the floor. There was a small table in the corner and on the wall closest to her was a couch with a smirking Draco Malfoy sitting on it.

"Hello Weaslette." He said walking over to her.  
"um.. Hi. Can I just ask, what exactly are we doin... " She broke off because Draco had stood right in front of her as close as he could get without touching her. He looked her in the eyes and pulled the drawstring on his cloak and pulled it off and threw it of into the far corner. He was wearing a black button up long sleeved shirt with Black pants. He looked so sophisticated. She could smell his hot breath on her neck. It smelled like peppermint. Ginny's heart started racing. Draco must have sensed it because he smiled to himself. He locked his eyes on hers as he reached to take her travelling cloak off her shoulders and he threw it to join his.

Ginny gulped. She was considering being brave and leaning up to kiss him but just when she was about to take the plunge Draco turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Draco why are we in the shrieking shack? What is it that I have to do?" She wondered. She could see something in his eyes, it was like fire... was it lust? No surely not. But even though she doubted it, she still found her self hoping. Draco patted the space on the bed beside him. "Come on Weaslette. I know you want this. I've seen the way you look at me. " As if she was in a trance she obliged. Draco put his hand on her bare thigh and slowly guided it up under the hem of her skirt. "Say you want me." Ginny gulped.

"I want you, Draco."

**ahhhhh it's gonna get steamy in the next chapter! please review, give me love! or hate, whatever you are feeling about the story! review! thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I want you, Draco."_

__Draco smiled and took her kips in his again this time with more force and passion. He slowly and sensuously moved his hand that was resting under the hem of her knee length black skirt to her inner thigh and brushed his hand up, sending tingles throughout Ginny's whole body. She loved the feel of his hand there but a tingling feeling below her waist told her that she wanted his hand elsewhere.

Draco broke the kiss and removed his hand from her inner thigh. Without Draco's touch she suddenly began to realize how cold she was. All she was wearing was a floaty black skirt that ended just above her knees, a green blouse with a collar that she had tucked into her skirt and a pair of black boots. She had been relying on her cloak to keep her warm but it looked like that wouldn't be an option. Although there was no draft in the shrieking shack it still wasn't the warmest place in Hogsmeade by a long shot.

Draco noticed her shivering. "Why don't you lie on the bed with me?" he said with a smirk which made Ginny think that lying down wouldn't be the only thing they would be doing.

She kicked off her boots and slid back towards the head of the bed. Draco stood up and walked around the bed to the other side. He, too, kicked off his shoes and undid the top button of his shirt. Ginny watched his every move. Before he sat down on the bed she quickly moved over to where he was standing ad she kneeled on high knees in front of him so they were almost eye to eye. She gave him a lustful kiss and slid her hands lithely up his chest towards the buttons on his shirt. She undid them all to reveal a toned chest. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and Draco threw it into the growing pile in the corner.

She marvelled at his bare chest. She put her lips to his neck and sucked at the tender skin which elicited the quietest moan from Draco. He pulled back and pushed Ginny on to the bed. He climbed on top of her and rested one of his legs on either side of her hips.

Ginny's heart was hammering away in her chest but she felt safe and happy with Draco. He guided his hands up her sides and undid the buttons on her blouse at an annoyingly slow speed. The glint in Draco's eyes as he did this told Ginny that he was teasing her. She couldn't take it! She reached up to undo the buttons herself when Draco stopped her by taking her arms and pinning them back down to the bed with considerable force. This only turned Ginny on more and made her want her blouse off that much faster. "Let me." he insisted. Ginny watched as he slowly undid her blouse to reveal a lacy black bra. "Very nice, Weaslette. I didn't think you off all people would pick such sexy lingerie." He said approvingly in her ear.  
"You should see what else I've got on." Ginny teased. Draco made her feel so confident.

At this, Draco hurriedly pulled off her blouse and added it to the pile of discarded clothes. He turned his attention back on Ginny. He pushed her skirt up her legs with his hands, grazing her smooth thighs as he did so. He pushed it up to her waist so he could see her lacy black panties.

He took his right hand off her thigh and used his pointer finger to run it over her panties which covered Ginny's hot pussy. He did this again and again until Ginny was writhing and panting with ecstasy. Much too her disappointment he pulled his hand away and reached around Ginny's back to unhook her bra. He easily undid the catch which made Ginny think this wasn't the first time he had done it.

She watched as her bra joined the cloaks and shirts in the corner and before she looked back at Draco she felt something hot and wet on her left nipple. She looked around to see Draco Malfoy sucking on her breast and rubbing her through her panties with his right hand. Ginny was moaning uncontrollably now. Every little thing Draco did felt like a whole new pleasure wave.

Soon enough Draco once more pulled away from Ginny and locked eyes with her as he removed his belt. Ginny began removing her skirt and Draco followed suit by letting his pants join her skirt on the floor. He wriggled out of his boxers and lay there on the bed pressing his growing hard on over Ginny's panties. It felt so hot. He put his head next to Ginny's glistening panties and kissed them. He licked his lips. "Gosh you are wet. " He said as he pulled her panties off. He lay there lining himself up to enter when he realized that Ginny looked nervous. "What's wrong, love?" He kindly asked. Ginny's cheeks flushed. She couldn't tell him it was too embarrassing. Draco had an idea of what it could be. "Are you still a virgin?" Ginny nodded, ashamed. "There's nothing wrong with that Weasel! That's better actually. It will make this time with me…. Special. Not mention how tight and hot you will feel." At these words she felt his hard on growing so it was standing at attention.

He lined himself up at her entrance and just before he made that first thrust he looked at Ginny. "Tell me you want me inside of you." He smiled. Ginny blushed, but not wanting to wait any longer she pleaded "I need you Draco, fuck me. Please." At that he thrusted in so he was halfway inside of her. Ginny winced at the pain and the strange and uncomfortable feeling. Draco stayed still for a moment so she could adjust. When she nodded to continue, he thrusted his whole length inside of her. She whimpered when she felt her hymen break and Draco stopped, afraid to hurt her. Soon enough the need for friction over took the pain and Draco began thrusting harder and harder as he went. Both of them were moaning and grunting as sexual pleasure and desire took control. Ginny had never felt pleasure like this in her life.

She began thrusting in time with Draco, they were moving as one. Just as Ginny felt her climax building Draco pulled out and hovered above her, she looked down to see his shaft was covered in her hot juices. She was about to pull him back into her, she needed him thrusting into her so she could have the orgasm of her life. But he grinned devilishly. His breathing was heavy and he pinned Ginny down by her hips. "Beg me Ginny. Tell me how much you need me, want me. B=Beg me to keep going." He demanded. At any other moment she wouldn't have done it, but never had she needed anything more in her life. "Please Draco… I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard and cum inside of me. I want to scream your name so hard. I need you on top of me, riding me." She said In-between pants. Draco smiled and leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
"Good girl." He said thrusting into her again. Ginny was moaning louder now and she let a little "Draco" slip from her mouth. When Draco heard her moaning his name it got too much for him and he shot his seed in to Ginny.

A few thrusts later and Ginny was coming all over Draco, moaning his name again as she did so.

He slowly pulled out and whispered a few spells to clean them both off. He lay down beside her as they both caught their breath. "Thank you." She whispered. He leaned into her and kissed her again.  
"My pleasure." He whispered back. Ginny's smile broke out over her face and Draco was wearing a matching smile. She cuddled in closer to him to keep warm and he wrapped a protective arm around her. "I think I might love you, Ginny." He confessed. Ginny looked back at him and smiled, not just because he had said he might love her because she had wanted to hear those words from him for so long, but also because that was the first time he had called her Ginny.

**Okay so what did you think of that hot little chapter? Please review it means so much that people are actually taking the time to read this and your feedback would be greatly appreciated. So keep reading, in the next chapter people are going to find out about Draco and Ginny! How do you think they will tell everyone? Well that's for me to write and you to read :) Thank you! xx**


End file.
